Avondpoot
HOOFDSTUK 11 (door Avondpoot) "Loof blad, kom òp, het is tijd om wakker te worden! Je ligt al een week in coma! Hier zijn we open botbreuken gewend, dus waarom doe je als een slaapkop! Je bent nu buiten levensgevaar, oké!" Dat klonk als Vlek Panter, maar het was moeilijk te herkennen door het gebonk van haar kop heen."Rustig Vlek Panter, haar open botbreuk was veel erger dan andere! Zag je het bot dan niet uitsteken!" Waarom zei Panda Klauw dat?! Vlek Panter was de medicijnkat, niet hij! Ze huiverde even van de pijn."Laat haar eens uitrusten, je zei zelf dat ze jouw jongen verwacht toen ze hier net kwam!" Er ging een schok door Loof Vlek heen. Zwanger van Vlek Panter's jongen!? Wat een goed nieuws!"Natuurlijk zei ik dat, haarbal, en ik bedoelde het niet eens zo!" Gromde Vlek Panter. Er viel even een stilte."Dit zal een goede oefening zijn voor je leerling, Vlek Panter." Snorde Panda Klauw dan opgewekt."Wat?" vroeg Vlek Panter."Wel, Loof Blad zal de eerste moederkat zijn die kittens krijgt in Regen Stroom's training. Moet ze niet naar de kraamkamer verhuizen als ze wakker word?" Vroeg Panda Klauw dan."Ja, maar dat is ze niet, of anders ben ik blind." Antwoordde Vlek Panter droogjes. Panda Klauw lachte even."Ja ja, dan ben je wel blind!" Snorde hij. Loof Blad opende traag haar ogen en liet haar blik rondflitsen in het medicijnhol."Heilige Sterrenclan..." Mompelde ze. Vlek Panter schrok zich een ongeluk en viel in zijn hopen kruiden, Panda Klauw gilde als een kitten en viel naast Vlek Panter op een hoop duizenblad."Nee hé! Panda Klauw! Ik had die hoop net gesorteerd! Nu zitten die walgelijke teken uit jouw vacht op die bladeren!" Klaagde Vlek Panter luidkeels. Er klonk een mep, het teken dat Panda Klauw Vlek Panter een speelse oorvijg had gegeven."Hou je kop Tekenbal!" Snauwde hij, maar er klonk een glimp van humor in zijn stem. Loof Blad krabbelde overeind en staarde geamuseerd naar de kibbelende katers. HOOFDSTUK 12 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot werd badend in het zweet wakker. Hijgend sperde ze haar ogen wijd open. Ze had gedroomd dat ze het rottende lijk van loofpoot zag. Er waren overal maden, die zich aan haar zusjes beschimmelde vlees te geld deden... Ze schudde haar nachtmerrie van zich af en stond op. Het was tijd om verder te gaan, het was tijd om de zoektocht door te zetten. Meteen besefte ze dat ze op een heel andere plek stond dan waar ze de vorige avond was gaan slapen. Ze lag op iets hards en het was geen ijs, maar... Steen. Gladde steen. Wat had dit te betekenen. Toen ze haar kop rechtte zag ze dat Voor haar neus een tralies zat. "VALK???" Riep ze in de hoop dat ze de kater kon vragen wat er aan de hand was. "Achter je!" Schreeuwde valks stem. Wezelpoot draaide zich om en keek recht in de amberen ogen van valk. "Waar zijn we?!". Valk keek naar beneden. "We zijn gevangenomen door tweebenen..." "Wat?" Wezelpoot beukte als een wilde tegen de tralies. "DOE RUSTIG!!! We gaan de goede kant op geloof me. Ik voel het gewoon en ik heb een plan om te ontsnappen." HOOFDSTUK 13 (door Avondpoot) Loof Blad krulde zich op op haar nest van bladeren. Ze voelde haar jongen wriemelen in haar buik, en vroeg zich af hoe het met Wezelpoot zou gaan..."Heb je kruiden nodig om beter te kunnen slapen?" Lelie Vleugel, een donker crémekleurige moederkat, liep naar haar toe."Nee, dat is niet nodig. Ik wil zo natuurlijk mogelijk jongen." Snorde Loof Blad."O ja, Vlek Panter wou je nog eens zien." Voegde Lelie Vleugel er aan toe. Ze ging vlug terug naar haar eigen piepende kittens."En daar is onze moederkat!" Vlek Panter trippelde naar haar toe."Hoe is het met onze ongeborenen?" Vroeg hij. Loof Blad spinde opgetogen."Alles is goed, volgens mij." Murmelde ze. Vlek Panter likte zachtjes haar mollige flank."Mag ik even binnenkomen?" Regen Stroom was achter haar mentor aan naar binnen gekomen. Vlek Panter keek met een vrolijke schittering in zijn ogen naar zijn leerling."Natuurlijk hoor, kom maar." Snorde hij. Regen Stroom liep zachtjes naar hen toe."Heb je al veel geleerd, Regen Stroom?" Vroeg Loof Blad."O ja! ik heb al zoveel geleerd..het past niet eens meer in mijn kop!" Miauwde ze vrolijk. Loof Blad snorde even. Vlek Panter legde Regen Stroom's pootje op de flank van Loof Blad."Voel je haar jongen?" Vroeg Vlek Panter geduldig. Regen Stroom knikte opgewonden."Ze wriemelen!" Kraaide ze."Dat is normaal." Miauwde Loof blad droogjes."Wanneer komen ze?" Vroeg Regen Stroom nieuwsgierig."Over drie tot vier dagen, zou ik zeggen." Antwoordde Vlek Panter."En zou je kunnen voelen hoeveel het er zijn?" Vroeg hij dan. Regen Stroom sloot haar ogen nadenkend."Ik denk dat ik er twee voel." Miauwde ze uiteindelijk."Goed gedaan." Snorde Vlek Panter opgetogen. Loof Blad krulde haar staart rond zich, en sloot haar ogen."Ik denk dat we haar nu beter met rust laten.." Miauwde Regen Stroom."Jij mag al naar het medicijnhol gaan, ik blijf bij Loof Blad." Antwoordde Vlek Panter vlug. Regen Stroom knikte en liep naar buiten, terwijl Vlek Panter zich rond Loof Blad krulde en zachtjes haar oren likte. Ze zakte langzaam weg in de slaap... HOOFDSTUK 14 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot keek treurig naar de tralies, die haar er van weerhield haar zusje te zoeken . "Volgens mij gaat je plan niet helemaal werken" miauwde ze geïrriteerd tegen Valk. Er kwam geen antwoord. Ze hadden een hele reis achter de rug en waren er nu bijna, tenminste volgens valk en dan werden ze uitgerekend nu gevangenen nomen door tweebenen. Valk had een plan gehad om te ontsnappen, maar dat was natuurlijk weer is niet gelukt. In plaats daarvan hadden de tweebenen hun weer meegenomen en in een enorm metalen ding met vleugels gestopt, maar dat was nu al uren misschien wel een dag geleden. Ze probeerde haar hersens bezig te houden met fijne herinneringen. Ze zag dacht aan toen ze nog een mollige kitten was en loofpoot de hele dag door aan het pesten was, maar dat was vroeger. Dat was voor dat ze leerlingen werden en voor dat loofpoot ontvoerd werd. Wezelpoot zuchtte vermoeid. Zou loofpoot ook aan haar hebben gedacht. Vast wel, ze zou vast blij zijn dat Wezelpoot haar weer terug wilde halen. Plotseling had Wezelpoot het gevoel dat er een aardbeving was. Het leek alsof haar maag en hart van plaats hadden verwisseld. Valk schraapte geschrokken met zijn klauwen over de grond, waarbij hij een vreselijk, krassend geluid maakte. Toen verscheen er het hoofd van tweebeen achter de tralies. De ijzeren spijlen zaten voor zijn gezicht als de strepen van een cyperse kat. Wezelpoot deinsde achteruit. De tweebeen maakte sussende geluidjes, alsof hij haar wilde geruststellen. Hij pakte een vreemd langwerpig voorwerp en draaide ermee in een kuiltje, een kuiltje wat op tralies zat. Wezelpoot keek sissend toe. Opeens gingen de spijlen open en de tweebeen haalde een paar bruine brokjes te voorschijn. Het kon Wezelpoot niets schelen wat die dingetjes voorstelden, het enige wat haar kon schelen was dat ze nu kon ontsnappen. "NU!!! Naar buiten." Krijste ze tegen valk en met uitgestoken klauwen sprong ze op de tweebeen af. Ze bewerkte zijn gezicht met haar nagels Toen besefte ze dat ze buiten was. Buiten... Ze kon nu haar zoektocht voortzetten, maar net op dat moment hoorde ze het geschreeuw van valk. Bliksemsnel draaide ze zich om. De tweebeen had hem vast in zijn nekvel. Wezelpoot ademde diep in en uit. Toen rende ze tegen de tweebeen op en sloeg haar klauwen in zijn lange poot. Valk wurmde zich los en wenkte haar op mee te komen, voordat ze naar hem toe kon gaan voelde ze een harde klap die haar flank deed branden. Doodsbang maaide ze met haar poten, hopend dat ze de tweebeen zou raken. Zou dit nu het einde zijn? Voor haar zelf vond ze het niet eens zo erg, maar voor loofpoot. Wat zouden haar ontvoerders met haar doen. Ze hadden vast niks goed in de zin. Valk stem verbrak haar sombere gedachtes. "Wezelpoot! Gaat het? De tweebeen is al weg." Wezelpoot stomd beschaamd op en probeerde te lopen. Meteen kwam het brandende gevoel weer terug. Valk wist haar nog net voor ze ging vallen omhoog te duwen. "Lukt het? Het is niet ver meer, ik weet het zeker. " Wezelpoot voelde zich boos worden. "Ja, tuurlijk. Jij bracht ons regelrecht een tweebeennest in, omdat je het zeker wist!" Valk trok een zuur gezicht en wees toen met zijn staart naar het oosten. Wezelpoot probeerde te ontdekken wat hij bedoelde. Toen ving ze in haar ooghoek een enorm bos op. "Dat moet het oerwoud zijn!". "Precies, laten we gaan." mompelde valk. HOOFDSTUK 15 (door Avondpoot) Loof Blad kreunde even. Vlek Panter zat voor haar, en Regen Stroom naast hem."Oké, gewoon rustig aan, niets forceren." Beval hij koortsig. Hij nam vlug wat bernage van een hoop, en legde het bij haar. Er vormde zich langzaam een plasje bloed onder Loof Blad. Ze hijgde van de pijn."Het gaat mis!" Siste Regen Stroom. Ze griste spinrag van een hoop en drukte het tegen Loof Blad's onderbuik. Vlek Panter ging dicht naast Loof Blad zitten en krulde zich rond haar."Kom òp! Het gaat je lukken, beloof het!" Jammerde hij panisch. Loof Blad likte zijn wang zachtjes."Ik-ik...ik b-beloof het...." Hijgde ze. Dan schoot er een golf van pijn door haar flank, en ze slaakte een kreet."Vlek.. Panter!" Ze spande haar spieren, en deed alles wat ze kon om bij te blijven."Leg je kop maar neer, maar-maar niet...niet..." Vlek Panter's stem stierf weg. Hij likte zachtjes Loof Blad's flank, waar een hevige kramp door trok."LOOF BLAD!" Jammerde Regen Stroom."Kom op, gewoon doorbijten, de eerste kitten komt bijna!" Siste ze. Loof Blad's oogleden zakten langzaam omlaag, en haar beeld werd scherp, wazig, dubbel, helder... Er trok nog een vreselijke kramp door haar flank, maar ze had de kracht niet om zich te verzetten. Vlek Panter trok haar dichter tegen zich aan, en ging door met haar flank likken. Dan klonk er een kreet van beneden op de open plek."We hebben twee gevangenen!" Riep Streep Vogel, de bruine kater sprong de kraamkamer binnen."Wat gebeurt er!?" Vroeg hij geschrokken toen hij de hijgende en bloedende Loof Blad zag."Het gaat mis! Het gaat helemaal mis!" Schreeuwde Regen Stroom hopeloos, maar ze deed koortsachtig verder."Ze-ze vragen de hele tijd naar Loofpoot, Loof Blad dus." Miauwde Streep Vogel ademloos."Zeg ze de waarheid oké! We zijn nu ergens anders mee bezig!" Snauwde Vlek Panter."Ga daarmee naar Panda Klauw!" Streep Vogel schoot weg, en even later rende hij weer naar binnen."Ze staan er op." Gromde hij."LOOF BLAD ZAL STERVEN ALS WE NIET VLUG IETS DOEN!!!!" Brulde Vlek Panter."Maar ze beweren dat een van hen haar zus is!" Protesteerde Streep Vogel."We-Wezelpoot?" Hijgde Loof Blad. Meteen schoot er weer een kramp door haar flank."Je-je kitten is dood..." Fluisterde Regen Stroom. Ze legde een beige gevlekt jong zachtjes op een hoop bladeren. Loof Blad slaakte een gil, en bloed golfde over de grond."Daar komt de tweede!" Siste Regen Stroom. Ze pakte een donkergrijs cypers katertje en likte hem langzaam, uiteindelijk ging er een schok door het lijfje en slaakte het jong een zachte piep."Hij leeft!" Juichte Regen Stroom, ze legde hem in een mosnestje dat ze dik toestopte zodat hij niet zou sterven van de kou."Dat-dat was alles geloof ik..." Mompelde Regen Stroom."Haal-haar...ik wil haar zien..." Hijgde Loof Blad."Haal mijn zus..." Er trok nog een kramp door haar flank, ze huiverde en gilde van de pijn."VLUG! JE HEBT HAAR GEHOORD!" Krijste Vlek Panter. Streep Vogel sprong weg, en Loof Blad liet haar kop neervallen, in haar eigen bloed, zonder het te merken of zelfs maar de moeite doen om beter te liggen."Loof Blad, zeg toch iets..." Mompelde Vlek Panter paniekerig. Hij krulde zich rond haar, weg van de ingang van de kraamkamer."KOM OP! REDT HAAR!" Jammerde hij tegen Regen Stroom. Die drukte grote plukken spinrag tegen Loof Blad's bloedende buik."Het stopt, het stopt met bloeden..." Murmelde ze."Loofpoot?" Klonk er een zachte stem bij de ingang."waar is ze?" Er klonken zachte pootstappen toen Wezelpoot dichterbij kwam, ze slaakte een kreet bij het zien van al het bloed."Wezelpoot..." Loof Blad drukte haar neus in de vacht van haar zusje."Kittens, ik heb...kittens..." Haar ogen vielen dicht, en haar ademhaling werd lichter."Ik-ik denk dat je beter weg kan gaan, ze moet rusten..." Murmelde Regen Stroom tegen Wezelpoot."En, je blijft een gevangene, je zusje is een Groepgenoot." Ze duwde Wezelpoot zachtjes naar buiten."Maar nee!!! ik wil bij haar blijven!" Jammerde Wezelpoot."Je zal zeker een maan lang haar niet mogen bezoeken! ze was bijna dood!" Grauwde Regen Stroom, en ze duwde haar naar buiten. Loof Blad keek half nadenkend toe hoe Regen Stroom een spinragverband aanlegde op haar onderbuik, en haar mosnest ververste. Loof Blad kroop naar haar nieuwe nest en plofte er uitgeput neer, Vlek Panter legde hun jong dicht tegen haar buik aan."Het is een katertje, we hebben een zoon." Murmelde hij, hij klonk bezorgd om haar."Alles...oké..." Hijgde Loof Blad."Hij heet...Grijs Panter, een beetje naar jou." Dan begon ze haar jong zachtjes te likken, tot hij haar buik begon te kneden met zijn donzige, witte pootjes en melk begon te drinken. Loof Blad sloeg haar staart om hem heen, en Vlek Panter deed hetzelfde bij haar. Dan sloot ze haar ogen en viel in slaap... HOOFDSTUK 18 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot verzette zich niet toen een paar vreemde katten haar wegduwden van haar zus. Ze wist niet meer wat ze wilde, ze wist niet meer wat ze moest doen. Ze had verwacht dat.... Ja wat had ze eigenlijk verwacht? Ze had gedacht dat zij en valk met 1 of ander slim plan de ontvoerders zouden weglokken en loofpoot dan redden ofzoiets, het maakte allemaal ook niks meer uit. Loofpoot had de keuze gemaakt met wie ze wilde leven en dat was niet met haar zusje en ouders maar met haar jongen en hun vader. Iets in Wezelpoots hart zij haar dat dat best begrijpelijk was, maar het was gewoon... "Jullie blijven hier tot dat er een oordeel over jullie lot is geveld!!!" Een stevige kater wees naar omgevallen boomstam. "Streep Vogel! Bewaak hun, als ze willen ontsnappen roep je om hulp!" Een gestreepte poes knikte resoluut en wierp Wezelpoot en valk een dreigende blik toe, iets van waag het niet. Wezelpoot liet zuchtend op de grond zakken en staarde uitdrukkingsloos voor zich uit. Valk ging stilletjes naast haar zitten. "En? Wat heb je geleerd?" Miauwde hij zacht zodat streepvogel het niet allemaal zou horen. "Wat wil je dat ik zeg? Het is in ieder geval niet geslaagd als je dat soms bedoeld. Ik had gewoon thuis moeten blijven en loofpoot hier bij deze rotkatten laten." Zei Wezelpoot koeltjes. Valk keek haar vragend aan. "Dat had je sowieso nooit gedaan, ook al wist je dat het zo zou eindigen. Dat is een goede eigenschap." Wezelpoot keek naar haar poten. "Het is meer een zwakte. Mijn ouders zijn nu zonder hun kinderen en zijn vast bezorgd om ons. Of niet... Ik weet het niet meer. Ik weet niet meer wat ik van anderen van moet verwachtten na deze mislukte "reddingsoperatie". Valk lachte. "Nja, deze mislukte reddingsoperatie heeft ook goede dingen gebracht, toch?". "Ik zou niet weten wat" miauwde Wezelpoot. Valk keek haar verbaast aan. "Uhm onze vriendschap misschien?". Wezelpoot tuurde in de lucht alsof ze wachtte op een teken van de SterrenClan. "Sinds wanneer zijn wij vrienden?". "Je gaat toch niet mij de schuld geven van deze domme zoektocht?!" Miauwde valk een beetje geïrriteerd. Wezelpoot glimlachte flauwtjes. "Jawel, zonder jou had ik loofpoot nooit gevonden en hoefde ik me nu ook niet zo slecht te voelen en aan mijn keuzes te twijfelen". "Oh" mompelde valk. Wezelpoot stond op. "Ik moet met loofpoot praten. En niemand houd me tegen." Valk knikte. "Mag ik mee gaan?". Loofpoot haalde haar schouders nonchalant op. "Je doet maar, verwacht alleen geen lieflijk gesprekje met "oh wat houd ik toch van je, het spijt me vreselijk dat ik je heb pijn gedaan." Ze liep naar de plek waar ze loofpoot had zien bevallen, zonder op het boze geschreeuw van Streep vogel te letten. Ze haalde 1 keer diep adem en zoog daarbij zoveel mogelijk frisse jungle lucht in en stapte naar binnen. Loofpoot zat daar schouder aan schouder met een of andere Oerwoudkater. Ze zag er uitgeput uit. "We moeten praten loofpoot." Miauwde Wezelpoot zelfverzekerd. Loofpoot keek haar een beetje afwachtend aan, "kan dat niet later, Wezelpoot?". "Nee, je moet weten wat ik hier allemaal van vind. Je moet je eigen keuzes maken en als jij hier wilt blijven dan snap ik dat, maar besef wat je vader en moeder aan doet". Zei Wezelpoot kalmer dan ze zich voelde. De donkere kater die naast loofpoot zat begon te grommen, bij haar harde woorden. Loofpoot keek haar zusje pijnlijk aan. "Ik snap niet...Wezelpoot? Ik dacht dat je zou begrijpen dat ik van papa en mama houd, maar mijn kittens en Vlek Panter niet zomaar kan verlaten." Wezelpoot voelde haar hart verschrompelen, ze kon dit niet langer meer aan en draaide zich om en wilde weglopen. Ze keek nog één keer om. "Dus dit is het dan loofpoot?" Haar zusje probeerde op te staan, maar werd door vlek panter tegengehouden. "Je bent nog steeds het Muizenbrein wat je altijd al was, Wezelpoot. Mijn gevoelens kunnen jou nooit iets schelen!!! Wezelpoot voelde zich woedend worden. "Waarom denk je dat ik die hele reis heb gemaakt om jou te vinden!? Voor MEZELF soms!!!" Loofpoot leek iets slechts te willen te snauwen maar beheerste zich. "Ik neem aan dat je weggaat. Dit is geen goed afscheid." Wezelpoot knikte. "Dat klopt allebei." Ze bleef even stil. "Vaarwel zusje, ik wens je veel geluk, maar het wordt nooit meer het zelfde tussen ons." Daarna liep Wezelpoot zuchtend weg. HOOFDSTUK 19 (door Avondpoot) "Wezelpoot! Doe niet zo stom! Ik ben hier niet vrijwillig ingesleurd hoor!" Jammerde Loof Blad. Ze krabbelde overeind en strompelde naar haar zus, waarbij ze diens weg versperde."Ik ben ontvoert! en deze katten zijn zo slecht nog niet! ik heb een partner en een zoon, en ik hou van hen, jij hebt makkelijk praten, jij kan niets verliezen!" Tranen rolden over haar wangen. Wezelpoot leek verbaasd, maar ook boos, en Loof Blad voelde een steek van verdriet. Die woorden waren blijkbaar te kwetsend, want Wezelpoot kon zichzelf niet meer beheersen en gaf Loof Blad een schop. Die viel op de grond, en bleef daar liggen tot Wezelpoot zich over haar heen boog."Vogelstront! hoe dom kun je wel niet zijn!" Schreeuwde ze, haar hele onderbuik brandde nog erger dan ervoor."S-sorry..." Wezelpoot deinsde achteruit. Loof Blad hees zich overeind, en zakte dan weer in elkaar."Ik heb leren boomklimmen in acaciabomen, grote baobabs en nu kan ik zwemmen in de zee en ik jaag op gigantische vogels en vissen, dit leven is zo slecht nog niet!" Jammerde ze."Je hebt je ouders! je hebt mij en-en je clan en je vrienden!" Schreeuwde Wezelpoot woest."Ik heb deze reis gemaakt voor jou! en ik krijg stank voor dank terug!" Ze strekte haar klauwen van woede. Loof Blad greep haar zusje vast, mompelde iets tegen Streep Vogel en trok haar naar buiten, ze duwde haar tegen de grond."En nu ga je eens kijken, ja?!" Grauwde ze. Ze spande haar spieren en sprong soepel omhoog in een boom, snel en behendig glipte ze tussen de takken door, tot op twintig staartlengtes hoog, en dook dan omlaag de zee in, die vlak naast het kamp was. Daar zwom ze met krachtige slagen terug naar de kust, beklom de steile kust en ging voor een beduusde Wezelpoot zitten."Zie je wel! ik heb dit geleerd van mijn vrienden, en ik blijf hier uit dankbaarheid, ik schonk ze mijn jong uit dankbaarheid! niet omdat ik het hier zo geweldig vind!" Ze wachtte op een antwoord van Wezelpoot, die haar droevig aankeek."Je hebt gelijk, je moet hier gewoon blijven, dat ben je hen verschuldigd." Ze staarde naar de azuurblauwe zee."Misschien kan je hier even blijven, als laatste herinnering aan mij? Misschien kan ik je eens leren zwemmen?" Vroeg Loof Blad hoopvol. Wezelpoot zweeg. Loof Blad's enthousiasme werd de grond in geslagen."Aha, ik begrijp je...je bent niet meer hetzelfde als vroeger..." Ze wist gewoon niet meer wat te doen, en hevige golven van wanhoop (en pijn) schoten door haar heen."Ik hou echt van pap en mam! maar je begrijpt me gewoon niet! JE HEBT ME NOOIT BEGREPEN!!!" Ze stormde weg, terug naar Vlek Panter en Grijs Panter, haar jong. Tranen spatten op de bladeren rond haar, en toen ze terug het kamp in was ging ze regelrecht naar haar hol en krulde zich rond een piepende Grijs Panter."Ze heeft me nooit begrepen, moest zij halsoverkop ontvoert worden, verliefd worden, zwanger geraken en dan jongen krijgen, moest haar zus dan komen en haar terug mee willen nemen, dan zou ze me pas begrijpen!!!" Grijs Panter piepte onbegrijpend, zijn oogjes waren nog toe. Ze voelde steeds vlagen in zich opkomen, tot ze het gevoel had dat ze gek was. Ze stopte Grijs Panter diep in, rende naar buiten en bleef hijgend aan de kliffen naar de zee zitten."O Sterrenclan, help me! wat moet ik doen!" Jammerde ze. De maan glinsterde alleen nietszeggend. Ze zakte in elkaar van wanhoop, en bleef snikkend liggen. HOOFDSTUK 20 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot rende vastbesloten naar loofpoot toe. Tot haar schrik lag loofpoot daar wanhopig naast haar jong, tranen druppelden uit haar ogen. "Loofpoot, ik wil je geen pijn te doen, maar je moet beseffen dat jou keuze impact heeft voor iedereen. Niet alleen voor jou!". Loofpoot tilde wanhopig haar hoofd op. "Je weet niet hoe ik me voel je hebt me nooit BEGREPEN! Wezelpoot keek haar boos aan. "Denk een keer niet alleen aan jezelf!!! Iedereen in de clan was kapot van je ontvoering! IK was kapot van je ontvoering!!! En in plaats van dat jij terug probeert te gaan zit je te zwemmen in die stinkende zee en te klimmen in die rotbomen!!!" Loofpoot sloeg haar klauwen in en uit. "Hoe kun je zo veranderd zijn!?" Wezelpoot staarde teneergeslagen naar haar poten. Het had geen zin om elkaar de hele tijd je boze kant te laten zien, in plaats van wat je echt meende. "Jij mag je eigen keuzes maken en die moet ik accepteren, ik snap dat je hier wil blijven. Je hebt een prachtig kitten gekregen en die verdiend het zijn moeder te zien, maar ik kan niet hier blijven. Ik hoor hier niet. Het is hier verstikkend, voor mij staat deze plek symbool voor pijn, woede en onbegrip." Miauwde Wezelpoot zacht. Loofpoot knikte alsof ze het begreep. Wezelpoot trippelde naar haar zusje toen en drukte haar neus tegen die van loofpoot. "Je bent een geweldige moeder" het kleine kitten had kennelijk genoeg gedronken want hij sloot zijn mond en kroop tegen zijn moeder aan. HOOFDSTUK 21 (door Avondpoot) "O Wezelpoot, kan je echt niet blijven? Op het Noordelijke gedeelte van het eiland-" "EILAND?!" Wezelpoot keek haar geschokt aan."Hoe moet ik hier in Sterrenclansnaam weg?!" Ze begon door de kraamkamer te ijsberen."Ik heb geen idee, sommigen beweren dat er een landtong is die bijna tot de andere kust loopt, maar dan moet je een heel stuk zwemmen. Ze likte Grijs Panter's kopje toen hij zachtjes piepend wakker werd. Wezelpoot keek met zachte ogen naar haar neefje."Ik-misschien kan ik wel blijven en wachten tot die ijzeren vogel van de tweebenen terug is..." Murmelde ze. Loof Blad voelde een vlaag van hoop."Echt?! Wat geweldig!" En op dat moment gingen Grijs Panter's oogjes een beetje open. Ze waren mooi, honinggoud. Wezelpoot ging naast haar zusje zitten en keek toe hoe Grijs Panter sliep."Wat is hij schattig." Kraaide ze. Loof Blad zei niets en staarde alleen trots naar haar zoontje. Ze sloeg haar staart dichter om hem heen."Ik kan aan Lelie Vleugel vragen of zij even op hem kan passen, dan geef ik jou een rondleiding." Miauwde ze. Ze sprong naar haar holgenote toe en mompelde iets, waarna Lelie Vleugel knikte en bij Grijs Panter ging liggen."Kom." Loof Blad strompelde het hol uit, en liep met Wezelpoot naast zich de jungle in."Doet het pijn?" Vroeg Wezelpoot onverwachts. Loof Blad wist niet wat ze moest zeggen."Wat?" Haar stem trilde."Jongen?" Wezelpoot keek haar nieuwsgierig aan."Bij mij wel." Mompelde Loof Blad. Ze staarde naar haar poten."Waarom was er zo veel bloed?" Vroeg Wezelpoot. Ze had niet gemerkt hoe ongemakkelijk Loof Blad zich voelde."Het ging mis." Miauwde die kortaf."Kom, we gaan naar de Kristallen." Ze hinkte meer naar voren met Wezelpoot naast zich."Je moet proberen zo weinig mogelijk geur achter te laten, normaal klim ik in bomen, maar..." Haar stem stierf weg toen ze Wezelpoot's gezicht zag."Het is zo erg nog niet, leg je klauwen eens in deze scheur." Beval Loof Blad. Wezelpoot legde met tegenzin haar poten in een grote spleet."Nu kan je je afzetten van de grond." Miauwde Loof Blad. Wezelpoot duwde zich weg van de mossige bosgrond en haakte haar klauwen haastig in de stam van de oerwoudboom."Goed zo, nu kan je verder klimmen." Snorde Loof Blad, en ze sprong omhoog naast haar zus."Doe alsof je wandelt tegen een muur op." Ze klom snel omhoog ondanks haar pijnlijke onderbuik en was na een paar ogenblikken bij de top, waar ze in een groot, oud nest ging liggen dat begroeid was met mos. Even later hees Wezelpoot zich hijgend over de rand en plofte neer naast Loof Blad. De sterren fonkelden aan de hemel, die je van hieruit goed kon zien."Is het niet prachtig?" Murmelde Loof Blad. Verderop klonk het zachte geklater van een beekje."Kom, ik zei dat ik je naar de Kristallen ging brengen!" Snorde Loof Blad. Ze krabbelde overeind, wachtte op Wezelpoot, en sprong dan soepel van tak naar tak, zonder af te remmen. Wezelpoot volgde, en deed zo te zien goed haar best. Even later dook Loof Blad omlaag, recht een azuurblauwe, lekker warme rivier in. Ze zwom even onder water, en dan klonk er een plons die er op wees dat Wezelpoot haar was gevolgd. Loof Blad zwom snel omhoog en spoot een straal lauw water in Wezelpoot's gezicht, de roste poes moest lachen. Loof Blad glimlachte breed en dook weer onder, waarna Wezelpoot haar voorbeeld volgde. Loof Blad wenkte haar zus en trapte snel met haar poten zodat ze onder de waterval door zwommen. Daarachter was er een grot, en Wezelpoot dook na haar omhoog. De wanden waren bedekt met zuiver bergkristal dat het licht reflecteerde."Mooi hé?" Snorde Loof Blad. En dan schoot haar een idee te binnen, vreselijk, maar het moest. Ze keek Wezelpoot lang aan, vol verdriet en pijn."Ik moet met je mee, en ik neem Grijs Panter mee." Fluisterde ze. Vlek Panter was hier geboren, hij zou nooit weggaan. Wezelpoot keek haar even beduusd aan, maar er lag een flits van blijdschap in haar ogen. Die verdween toen ze Loof Blad's tranen zag."Ik moet. Ik ben hier niet geboren, maar Vlek Panter wel, en de krijgscode zegt dat een loyale krijger geen partner buiten haar clan mag hebben." Tranen rolden over haar beige wangen, en ze boog haar kop."Ik ben loyaal aan de windclan, en ik heb de krijgscode gebroken. Ik moet terug." HOOFDSTUK 22 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot keek loofpoot verbouwereerd aan. "Nee, is dat wat je echt wil? Ik heb je zien zwemmen als een karper en klimmen als een eekhoorn. Je afkomst hoeft niet te bepalen aan wie je loyaal moet zijn." Loofpoot verborg haar gezicht in haar zachte vacht en antwoordde niet. "Het oerwoudbloed vloeit in grijs panters aderen. Hij hoort bij jij, maar hij hoort ook bij zijn vader. Je kunt vlek panter hem niet zijn zoon afnemen". Loofpoots ogen staarde met een veelvoorkomende mengelmoes van wanhoop en pijn haar zusje aan. "Maar je kunt mij ook de WindClan niet afnemen en mijn zoontje kan toch mee. Je zei net dat je afkomst niet hoeft te bepalen aan wie je loyaal moet zijn." Wezelpoot zuchtte. "Nee, maar jij kan zelf een keuze maken grijs panter niet. Waar denk je dat hij een betere jeugd zal hebben? Hier of bij de WindClan?" Loofpoot wist het echt niet meer. "Ik denk hier, maar ik mis mijn iedereen van de clan! Ik moet echt terug!" Wezelpoot knikte wijs. "Als jij dat wilt, als jij dan gelukkig bent. Waarschijnlijk zal de ijzeren vogel morgen neerstrijken. Dan kunnen we gaan". Loofpoot likte Wezelpoot over haar oren. "Ik zal het aan vlek panter vertellen." En samen liepen ze weer terug naar het kamp. Wezelpoot kon wel zien dat loofpoot er erg tegen het afscheid opzat. Haar hoofd had ze onbewust licht gebogen en haar staart sleepte over de grond. Wezelpoot liet haar gedachtes afdwalen naar de WindClan. Hoe zouden zij over Loofpoots keuzes denken. Sommige zouden medelijden en begrip tonen, dat wist Wezelpoot vrij zeker, maar anderen... Anderen zouden denken dat Loofpoots loyaliteit aan een zijden koortje hing en ze makkelijk de clan op de tweede plaats zou stellen. Wezelpoot besefte een beetje met een schuld gevoel dat zij dat zelf ook had gedacht. Nu wist ze wel beter, loofpoot hield van de WindClan, net zo als een moederkat van haar pasgeboren jong, net zo als vogels van zingen en tweebenen van hun vreemde spulletjes. HOOFDSTUK 23 (door Avondpoot) Loof Blad rende naar de kraamkamer en sloeg haar staart rond Grijs Panter. Ze had Lelie Vleugel en Panda Klauw verteld over haar besluit, ze waren akkoord geweest. Nu was het Vlek Panter's beurt. Maar dan kwam hij al naar binnen, zijn ogen stonden vol pijn en verdriet. Hij ging naast haar liggen, en likte haar warrige vacht. Loof Blad liet haar tranen stromen, maar dit moest ze doen. Ze kon niet anders. Grijs Panter piepte zachtjes, en begon melk te drinken bij Loof Blad. Ze drukte haar neus tegen die van Vlek Panter, en zo bleven ze wel minuten lang zitten, terwijl er over allebei hun wangen tranen rolden."Ik hou van jou. Ik heb altijd van je gehouden, maar liefde moet je laten gaan als hij niet meer voor jou bestemd is, en dat is hij niet meer." Miauwde Vlek Panter. Loof Blad nestelde zich in zijn dikke, zachte pels en daar zaten ze dan, Moeder, Vader en Zoon. Huilend om de krijgscode. Loof Blad raakte voor het laatst Vlek Panter's neus aan, tilde Grijs Panter op, en liep zonder om te kijken naar buiten. "Hij vertrekt! Vlug, via dat ingangetje!" Schreeuwde Valk. Loof Blad sprong naar voren met haar zoontje tussen haar tanden, gevolgd door Wezelpoot en Valk. Toen ze er in waren wou Valk het paneel voor de ingang dicht trekken, maar Loof Blad hield hem tegen, want Vlek Panter kwam aanrennen."VLEK PANTER!!!!!" Krijste Loof Blad, ze hing half uit de ingang, en Vlek Panter greep haar poten vast. Ze trok uit alle macht, en dan schoot ze uit en kiepte omlaag, maar dan voelde ze tanden in haar nekvel, waarna Valk haar met een ruk naar binnen trok. Vlek Panter lag hijgend op de grond, en Grijs Panter ging knus tegen zijn vader aanzitten, terwijl Loof Blad roerloos op de grond bleef liggen. Grijs Panter waggelde naar haar toe en ging dicht tegen haar aanliggen."Ik-ik kon je niet achterlaten Loof Blad!" Jammerde Vlek Panter. Maar dan viel zijn blik op Loof Blad"s doodsbleke gezicht."Reisziekte." Mompelde hij, hij sloeg zijn poten om haar heen en trok haar naar zich toe. Loof Blad voelde golven misselijkheid over zich heen spoelen en keek versuft om zich heen."Wat?" Vroeg Wezelpoot bezorgd."Ze heeft last van reizen via de IJzeren Vogel, dat is normaal bij zogende moederkatten." Miauwde Vlek Panter vlug, en Loof Blad voelde al het bloed uit haar gezicht wegtrekken. HOOFDSTUK 24 (door Stormhart) Wezelpoot legde haar staartpunt bemoedigend op Loofpoots schouder. "Zal ik grijs panter even vasthouden?" Vroeg ze vriendelijk. "Nee, jij bent nogal hardhandig met kittens." Loofpoot schudde met haar hoofd. Wezelpoot grijnsde breed. "Nja, ik was tocht veranderd volgens jou?" Loofpoot glimlachte zwakjes en duwde haar jong voorzichtig naar haar zusje. Wezelpoot pakte hem op en keek hem aan. Ze was zich er vaag van bewust dat Valk de boel een beetje probeerde op te vrolijke door afgezaagde grapjes te vertellen. Terwijl Wezelpoot af en toe "ja" en "heel grappig" murmelde liet ze haar gedachtes afdwalen naar andere dingen. Bijvoorbeeld het feit dat haar kleine neefje een junglekat was. Ze was bang dat hij zich in de clans niet op zijn gemak zou voelen. Net zo als zij zich in het oerwoud niet op haar gemak voelde, maar als loofpoot zich bij dit besluit het beste voelde kon Wezelpoot daar niks tegen in brengen. En misschien viel het allemaal echt best mee. Grijs panter maakte opeens een knorrend geluidje. Wezelpoot vroeg zich af wat hij wilde en keek loofpoot vragend aan. "Volgens mij zou hij het heel fijn vinden als je hem even neer zette." Miauwde haar zus. Wezelpoot merkte beschaamd dat ze grijs panter nog steeds vast had. "Oh" miauwde ze bedachtzaam en zette hem neer. Meteen toen het jong merkte dat er weer grond onder hem zat, kroop hij tegen Wezelpoots warme vacht aan en viel in slaap. Wezelpoot sloeg haar pluizige staart om hem heen en merkte dat ze zelf ook behoorlijk moe was. Ze keek nog even beurtelings naar de katten om haar heen. Katten die ze allemaal als familie was gaan beschouwen. katten die elkaar door het lot gevonden hadden. Grijs panter zou alle steun in de clans krijgen die hij nodig had. Loofpoot was een geweldige moeder, Vlek panter een zorgzame vader, Wezelpoot zou proberen de beste tante te zijn die er bestond en Valk... Nou ja, als grijspanter zin had in een paar stomme grappen kon hij valk altijd op zoeken. En met die geruststellende gedachte in haar hoofd werd ook wezelpoot gegrepen door de slaap, hopend dat ze straks wakker zou worden op de plek waar ze geboren was, de plek waar ze opgroeide en de plek waar ze voor wilde sterven. Einde avondpoot en stormhart hopen dat je het leuk vond:) Als het goed is zal er een vervolg komen, maar dan uit andere gezichtspunten. Dit kan nog even duren i.v.m met het schrijven van verschillende Fanfictions.